This invention relates to a motor-driven winch, and especially to a speed reducer mechanism operatively located between the motor shaft and winding drum. The speed reducer includes two gears driven by the motor shaft at slightly different speeds in opposite directions. A third gear simultaneously meshes with the oppositely rotating gears so that the third gear is caused to slowly orbit around the motor shaft axis; the winding drum is carried by the third gear, and thus rotates at the third gear speed. Very high speed reduction, e.g. 400 to 1, is obtainable within a very small size envelope.
Use of this speed reducer design enables the speed reducer to be housed within the winding drum; the motor is also at least partially telescoped into the drum. Since the drum serves as a housing for the speed reducer the size and weight of the total unit is somewhat reduced.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.